masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Mass Effect 3 Squadmate Numbers
I have heard that Bioware is going to be cutting down on the number of squadmates in ME3. Personally, I liked having plenty of squadmates in ME2. I think it made more sense for the mission that you were tasked with. It also seemed a bit more realistic, in my opinion. In ME, you basically went after the most dangerous man in the galaxy with: 1) a disgruntled C-Sec officer; 2) a bounty hunter you just happened to run into; 3) some random quarian with no proven combat capability other than what you saw in the alley where you found her, which to be honest wasn't even that big a fight; 4) and 5) your two actual Alliance military personnel; and last but not least, 6) an archaelogist who might be able to help you out with your hunt for the Conduit (though really I think it was more about keeping an eye on her, since she was the daughter of Saren's number 2). All of that is said in the realization that Shepard wasn't really SHEPARD yet, not yet having saved the galaxy and all, but come on. This is the best he could get? In ME2, you cull the all of the best in pretty much every relevant field to help you stop the Collectors. Now the Reapers are actually invading and the team is going to get smaller? What? Knight Captain Ski (Com Link) 03:00, May 31, 2011 (UTC) *I agree with you that having a bunch of squad members is a lot better than having just a handful. Besides, the third game is supposed to be all out war, so shouldn't it be logical that Shepard would need even more squad members than he did for the Collectors? I'll admit that during the whole "getting to know your squad" thing was a lot easier in Mass Effect 1, but Mass Effect 2 made a better impact because of how big the team was, plus I still talked with the squad to get the codex entries and to make the experience feel so much better. It just seems like a dumb idea to have six people go up against the Reapers instead of like twelve or fifteen.RiftJargon 19:57, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :::Who says ME3 will only have 6 squadmates? I'm willing to bet that there'll be 8-10 total squadmates. We've got 5 confirmed already (counting Ashley and Kaidan as one), and there's still 4 other romance interests from ME2 that stand a strong chance of being squadmates in ME3. Plus, there's always a chance for new characters. And who knows, maybe the 8 guys you start out with won't be the 8 you finish the game with; some might die or leave and new characters fill the gaps. It's all up in the air right now. But I wouldn't want more than 12 total anyway. You crowd up your ship with squadmates and it's harder to make a connection with any of them, to care about who the heck they are and why they're fighting for you. And more squadmates doesn't mean more firepower. I only used 2 or 3 of ME2's squadmates in my playthroughs over and over again, and even the suicide mission (which you had been recruiting all of these characters for to begin with) only required the abilities of a handful. I think BioWare made the right decision. -- Commdor (Talk) 20:17, June 2, 2011 (UTC)